Right Now
by SigSig
Summary: Erwin/Levi - He'd let Levi have as much of his time as he wanted.


It seemed that Levi had been trying to get a hold of him all day.

Erwin woke up earlier than usual and, when he was unable to fall back asleep, decided that he could get some extra work out of the way with his extra time. He kept it up for a couple hours, but the papers on his desk just seemed to magically multiply on their own, no matter how many of them he filed and stamped. At the point that his nerves couldn't take it anymore, he got up and wandered off to find some coffee. That was when he first ran into Levi. They both reached for the coffee pot at the same time and their hands brushed against each other. It felt too intentional to be a coincidence, so he laughed and kissed Levi on the cheek and promised to spare some time for him later.

'Later' wasn't very specific and began to feel like a lie the longer he continued to work. He even considered asking Levi to help him with it, but Erwin always felt guilty when he did that, even if he did appreciate the company. He continued to work until the hungry gnawing in his stomach made him get up again and that time, he bumped into Levi in the hallway. Levi stood in front of him then, blocking his path with a certain look on his face, like he was mad.

'Later' was sounding like much, much later and he felt a strong pang of guilt when confronted by that look. Thinking fast, he asked Levi if he wanted to join him for lunch. Sour expression deepening, Levi said that he already ate and kept walking.

He spent lunch wondering what it was Levi wanted. The light touch they shared in the morning was pleasant, but then the look he gave him in the hall was so fierce and cold. On the surface, Levi was a hard one to understand, but his feelings were often simpler than the way he presented them.

The more he thought about it, the clearer it became and then he couldn't keep himself from grinning. Levi must have been disappointed when he awoke alone, so he tried to put forth his own small sign of affection but was disappointed again when his efforts yielded him nothing more than a peck on the cheek and a weak promise. Then, when Levi met him in the hallway, he must have gotten mad because Erwin still hadn't realized what he was feeling yet.

Erwin knew there was a reason he was supposed to feel guilty.

Sometimes, he worried that he was the only person Levi could ever have a relationship with because his analytical skills made him the only one capable of figuring out what was going on in his head. Anyone else would've given up on such a stubborn, frustrating person.

He'd never admit it aloud, but that was a part of what made him love him.

What remained of his lunch tasted particularly delicious then.

Levi could have come to his office if he wanted to see him so badly. He should have known that Erwin wasn't going to do anything to stop him, wouldn't have forced him to leave, no matter how much work he had left on his desk. Figuring that he had a good leg up on it by lunch as it was, Erwin decided to go off in search of Levi for himself.

He couldn't say that Levi had any particular hobbies, unless one could count fighting titans as a hobby in itself. Erwin's guilt was only going to worsen if he thought about how little time Levi spent actually thinking about himself. Perhaps that was why he chose not to say anything, even if he really wanted Erwin to spend time with him.

Because he had no hobbies, it was difficult to predict what Levi would be doing in his free time. Sometimes he read a book, filed some of his own paperwork, worked out, cleaned his quarters, cleaned other people's quarters... It was hard to tell where he was going to find him and whether he would even be interested in talking to him after he felt like he'd been ignored all day. He looked around the halls for him, poking his head into some rooms where he suspected he might find him.

However, after thoroughly scouring the base twice, he was unable to find him. Erwin stopped outside his office door to think about it some more. It was possible that he felt unwanted and decided to leave for a while...

Just when he was getting ready to go around asking if anyone else had seen him, the one he had been looking for appeared right under his nose – quite literally, in fact. Levi looked just as surprised to see him when he looked up, jumping skittishly. The soapy water in the bucket he held sloshed around and a bit of it dripped onto the floor. A rag was immediately produced from one of his pockets to swiftly wipe up the escaped water.

He straightened back up and pulled the handkerchief covering his mouth down to his neck as he stared at him, but he still didn't say anything. The look he gave him was steady and unnerving, as if he were asking him whether he had figured out what he was thinking yet.

"I see you're busy," Erwin joked.

Levi looked down at the bucket he held with disinterest. "I'm just distracting myself."

"You need something to distract you?" he questioned. Levi shifted from one foot to the other. This time, now that Erwin was there, giving him his time, he seemed more inclined to express himself. Even it was just a little there-and-gone movement, his body language said a lot about what he was thinking, the things he wanted. "How much have you done? If you're intent on cleaning around here, then I won't stop you, but if you'd like to stop by my office..."

Levi's hand tightened on the bucket's thin handle. "I can... be a little more patient if you still have work to do," he said, sly yet restrained.

No one was around, but even if they were, Erwin would have still lifted his hand and placed it under Levi's chin the way he did. He held it there for a moment and then stroked his hand along his jaw. "I don't think I have the patience for more work. I've done enough for now as it is."

The heated stare reached its boiling point. The bucket of water was placed safely, calmly on the ground and, the next second, Levi launched himself at Erwin. If it weren't for Erwin's tendency to expect the unexpected, he might have been toppled over when he suddenly had Levi clinging to him with his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist, his mouth all over his face. He put an arm around Levi's waist to support him and grabbed his jaw to rein in his enthusiasm and focus it on his lips.

He pulled away the second he thought he heard someone coming. He put both hands on Levi's waist and pushed lightly to make him dismount, his heart pounding when he saw the disappointed furrow in Levi's brow. "Don't be like that. You know I'm willing to do a lot, but I need to maintain at least some level of decency in the workplace, don't I?"

"I have a boner that could cut diamonds," Levi said, glaring. "There's no one around."

Erwin coughed, caught off guard by Levi's candor. He reached up to release the button at the collar of his shirt and tugged it open, suddenly finding the hallway a lot warmer than it was a second ago. It was foolish of him to think that Levi innocently wanted to spend some time with him, wasn't it? _This_ was the sort of thing he was after.

Levi slowly approached and placed his hands on Erwin's chest, sliding his fingers beneath the strap secured tightly across his chest. Pushing himself up on his toes, he brought his mouth as close to Erwin's ear as he could. "You're the commander. Who'd question you if you fucked me right here?"

He had a point, but Erwin had an answer. "Me," he said. "Besides, you wouldn't really want that, would you?"

No matter how long he stood there and looked at him, he had the feeling that it wouldn't change Levi's seriousness, nor remove the wanton flush from his cheeks. Now he worried that he would get tackled again if he continued to stand there without doing anything. So, he reached down and picked up Levi's cleaning bucket. Thankfully, he ended his search right outside of his own office door, so he didn't have to go far. Levi scrambled to open the door for him and let him in.

Levi's bucket and other cleaning supplies were placed to the side of the door inside, to be forgotten in moments, and Erwin turned around to make sure that he locked the door. He didn't want any interruptions this time. He was going to give Levi as much of his time as he wanted, however he wanted it. As he began unbuckling the straps of his gear, Levi was already ahead of him, straightening the items on his desk, pushing them aside so that they wouldn't break or ruin anything. Even when all of his thoughts were wrapped in desire, he still found enough focus to be concerned about the condition of his surroundings.

He must have surprised Levi, because when he put his hands on his hips from behind, Levi jumped again. Or perhaps he was just so aroused already that any small touch was enough to ignite his nerves. Interesting.

While he started undoing Levi's gear for him from behind, he draped his chest over his back and kissed up his neck, bit lightly at the sensitive skin under his jaw, licked the shell of his ear. Levi leaned forward, pressing his palms against the surface of the desk when Erwin's hands once again found their way to his waist to unbuckle his belt and the straps that went from his hips to his thighs. While he worked on the ones at his thighs, he let the back of one of his hands tease the front of his pants and was thrilled to find him as hard as he said, without exaggeration.

Gear removed, he let it fall to the floor and was somewhat surprised that Levi didn't tell him to pick it up, didn't even bat an eye at it. A frustrated sound came from Levi's throat when he began unbuttoning the front of his shirt.

"Don't worry about undressing me. Stop wasting time and just fuck me already."

"Someone sounds eager," Erwin replied, bending his knees to grind himself against Levi's backside. "Were you really waiting for me all day? You could've just told me what you wanted."

"I thought I did," Levi said around a sigh, stretching farther across the desk when one of Erwin's hands snuck inside his shirt to rub and pinch one of his nipples.

Erwin thought for a second, idly rubbing his fingers over Levi's nipples. "Was that what that look in the hall was supposed to mean? I realized that you wanted me for something, but I guess I should've figured it would be this. I'm sorry, I can't always read your mind with one hundred percent accuracy. I do try, though."

Levi glanced over his shoulder, fixing him with a heated stare. "Try telling me what I'm thinking right now."

They'd barely just begun, but Levi was already terribly hard, his skin flushed with excitement, the skin at the back of his neck shimmering with a fine layer of sweat. He already told him what he wanted, but there was something different in the air surrounding him, crackling with tension, ripe with desire. He didn't just want him. He needed him, hungered for him in a way that Erwin rarely saw from his restrained, composed corporal.

There wasn't really a need for him to give words to the things that Levi was thinking, but he leaned in close to his ear anyway, breathed his answer hot against his skin. "You look like you might die if I don't give you my cock. Is that it?" He palmed the front of Levi's pants just to watch his face twist as he fought to withhold a most immodest expression. "I think it satisfies you to obtain something that you were denied."

Levi let his head fall between his shoulders as he laughed softly to himself. "That's impressive. I don't know if I would've said it quite like that, but it goes to show that you sometimes... really know me better than I know myself."

His voice dipped so low on his final words that Erwin might not have caught what he said had they not been pressed together so closely. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously, wrapping an arm around Levi's thin chest. "Are you saying I was wrong about something?"

"Not at all. You were righter than I even knew," Levi responded, stacking Erwin's confusion. Desiring further explanation, Erwin nibbled on one of Levi's ears. It was an exploitable weak spot that often made Levi blurt out things he wouldn't normally have the ability to speak without provocation. Levi batted at his face and nearly broke them apart with his struggling. "Knock it off! I... I really did just want to stay with you today."

He kept his face forward, but Erwin could see the way his own words affected him as his ears turned red. "Hm? So I was right to begin with."

"...But the more you kept ignoring me, the more I wanted to hold you down in one place, for you to hold me down, to – fuck, I don't know. I don't even care anymore." He bit down on his lip and leaned across the desk again, submitting and presenting himself to Erwin. "I didn't have anything else to do so it was all I could think about. Now I feel like I really _might_ die if I don't get a piece of your cock."

He rubbed his thighs together anxiously, unconsciously as he waited for Erwin to touch him. Under his palm, Levi felt so hard that he knew it must have been getting uncomfortable to stay trapped in his clothes. It took Erwin a lot of fortitude to keep himself from carelessly tearing his clothes off him, the things that Levi said bringing to life something dangerously primal in him. Just as he was about to undo them for him, Levi pushed his hand aside and unbuttoned his pants and quickly had them shoved down his thighs, gasping when he was exposed to the air.

"See?" he said, resting back against him, rolling his head against his shoulder as he looked up at him with lust clouding his eyes. "I'm so hard right now, I feel like I might come if you so much as breathe on my neck. You'll take responsibility for this, won't you? It's your fault, after all."

Erwin swallowed, watching a pearl of precum slide down the underside of Levi's cock. To test him, he blew on Levi's neck and laughed when he shivered and his cock jerked in response. The way he stiffened, it looked like he really was trying to keep himself from coming. He didn't want him to come before he even gave him what he really wanted, so Erwin immediately went to work on his own pants and pushed them down just enough to free his cock.

He let out a sound of frustration when he realized what they'd forgotten. He didn't need to mention it for Levi to know what he was after.

"I don't care if it hurts," Levi growled.

"I do, though," Erwin said. He wasn't the type who liked to toot his own horn, but fitting his cock in Levi was a physical impossibility without lubrication and the proper preparation. Levi wasn't the only one he would be hurting if he tried to slam the unlubricated girth of it in him all at once. Thankfully, Levi took him seriously. He struggled to pull his pants up a little more so he could get up onto his desk on his hands and knees and reached forward to pull out his center drawer.

The small vial was tossed over his shoulder with such speed that Erwin almost didn't catch it. Levi was getting mad, but he didn't intend to make him wait longer than he had to. He put his hands on the backs of Levi's knees to tell him to stay where he was, kneeling on top of his desk. He pulled Levi's pants back down to his knees and unscrewed the lid on the bottle and used a bit of it to cover his fingers. Kneeling on the desk put him at an excellent angle to prepare him. With his legs pushed apart, Erwin found it easy to slide in his first finger. Levi made a sound and his knees clamped together so suddenly that he might've fallen off the desk had Erwin not grabbed him with his other hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking his hip.

"I was serious when I said I might come. Don't do more than you have to back there."

He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Levi so aroused before. It was a little surprising, but it was a magnificent surprise. Gently, he nudged his legs apart again and added a second finger, pushing them in slowly to open him up. After he withdrew them, he added a third for good measure. Two may have been enough, but a third never hurt when he knew that his cock would pose a much greater strain on his body.

As he moved his wrist and curled his fingers as much as he could inside Levi's incredible tightness, Levi reached down and squeezed his fingers around the base of his cock. The buckles on his loosened straps jingled as his shoulders quivered in anticipation. "Please," he muttered, dipping his head low enough to press his forehead against the desk.

When Erwin removed his fingers, the sigh that Levi gave sounded like one of relief. He released his cock and put both hands in front of himself. Erwin stood back for a few seconds to appraise the sight before him. Where he was, Levi was up too high, but if he lowered him back down onto the floor, he was a bit too short to penetrate while standing. He could just lift him up a little... Levi usually protested when he did that kind of thing, but considering the state he was currently in, he doubted that he would mind.

Grabbing Levi by his waist, he lifted him up slightly and pulled him back to slide him off the desk and gave him enough time to figure out what he was doing so he wouldn't fall over when he set him back down on the floor. To save him some thinking, Levi pushed up onto his toes and laid his chest against the top of the desk, lifting his hips upward to provide Erwin with a sufficient angle.

"Very nice. Thank you," he said, appreciatively stroking a hand under the back of Levi's shirt. Levi sighed in response and wiggled his hips, glancing over his shoulder with an irresistible needy look. He continued to watch as Erwin took himself in his hand and applied some of the lubricant to his cock. He stroked it, covering himself thoroughly, then pulled the hand out from under his shirt to hold his waist, and readied himself at Levi's entrance. Nudging his cock against him, he applied some light pressure and continued to move his hips forward slowly until Levi's body relaxed enough to allow the head to slip inside.

A hiss escaped from between his clenched teeth as he slowly sunk deeper inside of him and Levi kept watching, his mouth agape, his brows pinched together. They'd never taken an official measurement, but Levi once remarked that he bet that his cock was only half the width of Erwin's. That wasn't to say that Levi had anything to be ashamed of, though. He was perfectly equipped for his body type. The warrior he was, he could even be considered uncommonly muscular for having such a small build, but on Erwin, everything was proportionally bigger. If they sparred, Levi could hold his own against him, but Erwin was always at a natural advantage.

Although nature probably didn't intend for Levi to be penetrated by a man who was nearly twice his size.

He pulled back, feeling the tight pull of Levi's body around every inch of his cock. When he pushed back in again, going all the way to the base, he heard Levi give a surprised yelp and...

"Did you come already?" Levi's entire back stiffened, but Erwin could feel the familiar, intense pulsations around his cock, felt the backs of Levi's thighs quivering against his own. He kept his head down, refusing to answer, but when Erwin reached down and put his hand around his cock, there was no mistaking it it. "And you're still this hard."

Levi put his arms together in front of himself and buried his face in them to hide his embarrassment. "I told you," he said, sounding muffled. "I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold on."

That made him wonder, though. His arousal didn't seem to be waning in the least, so he wondered if he could assume that he wanted more. With Levi, he was always better off safe than sorry, so he asked. "Is it alright if I keep going? You feel even tighter than before, but I'm definitely willing to give you more if that's what you want."

"Hey, I won't do anything to stop you," he said, turning around to make sure that Erwin saw him lick his lips. "Keep going 'til you're satisfied."

Now that he had his express permission, he wasn't going to hold back. However, as Erwin told him, he felt even tighter after he came, his muscles all clenching down around him to hold him inside. It took him a few awkward thrusts before Levi started to loosen up again, but then it was just right. It felt incredible inside of him. He already got some of Levi's cum on his hand, so he reached down and lightly wrapped his slick fingers back around his cock. Levi moaned and when he pushed back to meet one of his thrusts, Erwin felt his cock twitch in his hand.

"You're really raring to go today," he said, appreciating his lover's cock with firm, smooth strokes of his wrist. "If I were a crueler person, I'd think that I should try ignoring you more often if it gets you this worked up."

"Nah. It's just this," Levi said, meeting another one of his thrusts, taking him so deep that his backside met snugly with Erwin's hips. Every thrust drew a pleased sigh from him and his breath seemed to hitch whenever Erwin angled his thrusts upward. With how tight he was, it was a bit difficult to angle himself without moving Levi around a little himself, but his width seemed to make up for it. It was like every push drove his cock over Levi's prostate in the position he held him in over the desk.

Levi had assumed most of the control. Even though Erwin was the one holding his waist, Levi was the one doing most of the work, pressing himself back against his cock to drive his shallow thrusts deeper. His pace was slow, pleasurable, but once Erwin realized the effect he was having on him, he wanted to see how much Levi would be able to take.

His put both hands on his middle and pressed in hard, eliciting a bright gasp from the one underneath him. "There?" he asked, repeating the motion, receiving the same reaction. Levi panted hard and stretched his arms out to grasp the edge of the desk. Erwin pulled his hips up a little higher, lifting his feet right off the floor so that he could take full control. He could feel Levi tightening up around him and wished that he could free one of his hands to touch his cock. Levi didn't seem too concerned with his cock at the moment though, more than satisfied just to feel Erwin slamming into him from behind.

"M-more," he gasped, his voice breaking. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Please... Erwin. Harder. Give me more."

Erwin could tell that he was nearing his own limits already, yet it looked far from over for Levi. After another few well-timed jabs of his cock, he felt Levi's walls squeezing around him again, threatening to draw his orgasm from him as Levi endured his second. When the pressure surrounding him became almost too much to take, he pulled out. He made sure to keep his hands on Levi's waist to keep him from falling as he shivered through his climax and gently helped turn him over so that he could lay more comfortably on his back without any support. As he turned him, he caught a glimpse of the mess he made on his desk and felt his breath catch and his cock responded with interest as well.

When the shaking in his thighs subsided, Levi took a deep breath and lifted a hand to push his sweat-drenched bangs from his forehead. He looked down his body at Erwin, cheeks flushed a passionate red, and his eyes slowly traveled down his body; from his face, over his heaving chest, down to his cock that still jutted attentively.

He eyed it thoughtfully, then started to impatiently tug at his boots. Erwin chuckled softly, amused by his fruitless struggling, and decided to help him. The offending boots were pulled off and thrown next to the desk and his pants were finally removed the rest of the way along with the rest of his gear. When that all was removed, Levi laid back languidly and parted his legs wider for him, lifting his knees. His arousal had finally begun to subside but he stroked his fingers over it loosely, sighing when he touched the too-sensitive head. "Go on," he said with a slight tilt of his head.

"You really want more?" Erwin asked. His cock begged him to shut up and not question Levi's decision.

Levi curled one of his fingers, beckoning him closer seductively. Erwin was ready to accept his offer, but first, he grabbed the bottle of lubricant from where he set it and added a bit more to his cock. He was sure that Levi wouldn't mind waiting another second for him if it meant he could make it feel even better for him. He returned to his place between his legs and positioned himself, then slowly pushed inside as he sunk down into Levi's embrace.

He did a good job of pretending to be relaxed, but Erwin could feel the desperation in his kiss, could taste it as Levi's tongue rolled over his. Levi clung to him with his arms around his neck and continued to occupy his mouth as Erwin wrapped his arms around his waist. Levi's legs slid easily around his waist when he was laying on his back and even though it probably wasn't the most comfortable of places for him to lay, it was extremely easy for Erwin to thrust into him there.

The additional lube was exactly what he needed. Perhaps it was the lube, perhaps it was just Levi's body becoming more accommodating – whatever it was, he found it a lot easier to piston his hips, encountering no resistance from within. Levi wrapped his legs around his waist more tightly, holding him against him in a way that kept his thrusts short. Even though he already came twice, it wasn't too long before he was hard again, his breathing having gone ragged long before then. Erwin glanced up and had to still himself for a moment, worried that he would come on the spot when he saw the look on Levi's face.

He wasn't even trying to hide how good it felt anymore. His pleasure was on open display; his face red all over, his eyelids half-closed, his lower lip held between his teeth as he moaned softly whenever Erwin grazed his prostate with the head of his cock. He must've realized what an irreparable mess he was because he didn't even look away when he noticed Erwin looking at him. Any slight touch to his cock made him shiver, so it seemed that may have already gone beyond his limit, but Erwin was curious just how long he intended to keep going.

One thing was for sure, though. Erwin wasn't going to be able to last – not when he had Levi underneath him, looking he needed his cock more than anything in the world.

"Levi," he warned, planting his hands on Levi's chest, pushing lightly to try to separate them. "Shit, Levi. If you don't let go of me, I'm going to come inside of you again."

Levi didn't seem concerned. "Coming inside feels good though, doesn't it?" He took a breath through his nose and his nostrils flared as a grin stretched his lips. "I know you want to."

With Levi's legs locked around his waist, he didn't have much choice. Erwin was definitely strong enough to pry him off if he really tried – if he really wanted to – but his body had other plans. Levi fisted his hands in his hair and pulled him down to press their lips together and any noises he made were muffled into Levi's mouth. Levi gave a few very nice rolls of his hips that caught Erwin off guard and pulled his climax from him. He felt Levi's heels pressing into the small of his back to keep him in as far as he could go, felt Levi quivering under him as he released deep, deep inside of him.

"E-Erwin," he whimpered, his body shivering as Erwin tried to extract himself from his strong grip.

After he was able to push Levi's knees back so he could straighten up, he looked down and noticed an amount of clear fluid pooling in the middle of Levi's stomach, a bit of it still dripping from the head of his cock. "Did you...?" he asked.

Levi pushed a hand through his bangs and looked aside. "N-no... It just got like that from you. I didn't come, if that's what you're asking. I mean – I don't think this counts, does it?" he asked, dipping his fingers into the impressive pool of precum on his stomach. "It felt like you were pushing it out of me every time you stuck your dick in me. Look at this." He put his thumb and forefinger together, then separated them to watch his precum form a line between them. "_Uwah._ Gross."

"If I'm not mistaken, it looks to me like your body's asking for more."

Levi looked up at him from under his lowered lids with interest, but he seemed skeptical. "You aren't even hard anymore, though."

"Not a problem. I already got you nice and wet, didn't I?" He could tell that Levi had something else to say, but his words stopped in his throat when Erwin plunged two of his fingers back into his slick hole. "Hm? Were you going to say something?"

One of Levi's hands shot down to squeeze the base of his cock again in another attempt to desperately ward off his orgasm. His mouth moved as if to form words, but he seemed more concerned about avoiding his climax more than anything else.

"Does it feel that good?" Erwin asked, angling his wrist, rubbing his fingers firmly inside of him. Levi let his head fall back against the desk and whined, but still refused to answer. It was obvious what the answer was anyway. It felt so good that he never wanted it to end. As Erwin watched more precum leak from the tip of his cock, he wondered how much of it could even be left.

"How about a third?" he asked, slipping his fingers from him for a second to join them with another a second later. Immediately, Levi constricted around him tightly and he cried out, finally using his voice to beg Erwin to slow down. He could have, but the slick combination of his cum and the lube made it too easy to slide his fingers in and out of him. "Two fingers aren't enough to satisfy you anymore, are they?" He turned his wrist and when he attempted to spread his three fingers apart, Levi's knees shook, like he might try to get away.

Erwin put his free hand on his waist to hold him down and pushed his fingers inside roughly, as deeply as he could send them. Levi gripped his cock and tried to keep himself from coming but it was too much for him to control. This time, his third was a lot less powerful than the others and much less potent with only a small amount of cum oozing from the head of his cock.

He slipped his fingers out of him and Levi whimpered at the loss, looking... disappointed that he would stop now. Yet when Erwin reached up and curled those same fingers around Levi's cock, he jumped like he'd been stung.

"Too sensitive now?" he asked, rubbing his thumb around the head. Levi clawed at the surface of the desk and turned his head to the side, gasping weakly as he continued to torment him with his firm touch. "Do you want me to stop? Three times seems like enough."

When he removed his hand, Levi's hands shot out to catch his wrist. He looked like he was going through some kind of difficult internal struggle, unsure whether it felt good or if it hurt or if he wanted more or if it was time for him to stop. Erwin asked again, sliding his palms lightly over Levi's inner thighs and watched him fight to find to remember how to even speak.

He placed his fingertips over his entrance and waited, watching. Levi pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared down at what Erwin was doing. He took deep breaths through his nose and his eyes were wide, intent, as if he were in a trance, crazed with the desire for more regardless of whatever the common sense part of his brain told him. Slowly, Erwin stroked his fingers over his entrance whiles he watched him, equally mesmerized by the way Levi reacted to him. Once he pushed his fingers back inside, Levi's shoulders immediately sank to the desk and his back arched, a loud cry of pleasure tearing from within him.

Erwin was impressed that he could make any sound at all. For a while there, he thought he might've lost his voice.

He squirmed around on his fingers, nearly dislodging them, sometimes taking them deeper, making Erwin wonder if he was trying to get more or trying to get away. Eventually, Erwin stopped trying to figure out which it was, concluding that it must've been a bit of both. Either way, he was confident that there wouldn't be anything left in him. It was surprising that he already managed to come three times, but now that they had reached this point, they had to keep going. He was too curious to find out what might happen if he came a fourth time.

His cock seemed to have lost some of its interest, but the rest of Levi's body was still fully invested. Seeing as how he barely gave Levi's cock any attention the whole time, he figured that he could work to rectify that situation while Levi occupied himself with the fingers in his ass. He was after the pressure that his three fingers brought and he knew where to rub them way better than Erwin did. Once he got his back arched in just the right manner and pressed himself down in a way that made his breath stick, Erwin knew that he'd found the spot again. He kept his fingers there for him and let him writhe on them as he brought his other hand up to his cock.

"W-what are you-" Levi's legs jolted and his feet almost slid off the top of the desk again when Erwin put his hand around him.

"Shh." He pressed his thumb against the underside and stroked him loosely with the flat of his palm. "I'm just helping."

After a few more breaths, Levi calmed down again enough to resume. He repositioned himself to make Erwin's fingers reach his prostate and kept still, letting him rub them over it. Relaxing helped considerably. Within a minute, he was growing hard in Erwin's palm, twitching its way slowly back to attention. It seemed that he was getting hard again more from the sheer surprise that he was able to, rather than from the constant touch of his fingers inside of him, even.

He looked tired and completely worn out, but he also looked like he wanted to see the conclusion just as much as Erwin, watching the way Erwin's palm slowly slid over his cock with an intrigued, hungry look in his eyes.

"Have you ever made it four times in a row before?" Erwin asked.

It took Levi a few seconds to respond, so entranced by the movements of Erwin's hand that he hadn't even realized that he'd been asked a question. "Oh. Uh... I don't know. I'm sure I've done three. That's nothing."

"Well," Erwin said, rubbing his thumb under the head, "I'm sure I'll get you to four." Levi's cock jerked, responding to his confidence. "But how about five?"

"H-hey. I haven't even made it to four yet. T-talk about five once I've hit four, would you?"

He closed his fist around him tightly and gave him one long, firm stroke that left Levi shaking and whimpering. "What's that? Are you saying you don't think you could handle that much? I thought you couldn't get enough of me."

"That's not what I-" His eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched as Erwin began mercilessly jerking his cock. At the point that he had Levi thrashing, twisting his hips this way and that, he had completely lost focus on the fingers in his ass, his body completely responding to the aggressive way that Erwin was handling his cock. Erwin certainly hadn't forgotten, though. He thrust his fingers back inside and moved them in time with the fist around him and soon had Levi begging him to stop or give him everything.

Erwin leaned over him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Almost there," he said.

"I-I can't," Levi groaned from between his teeth. "I... I... Erwin..."

He could tell that he wasn't fighting it. Rather, it was simply harder for Levi to get over that peak the more times he climbed it. He knew that it was going to be difficult if he really tried to make him come a fifth time, but nothing would stop him from frightening him with the possibility.

"Of course you can. How else are you going to get to five?"

Levi's eyes became slowly wider the longer Erwin maintained a serious, seductive expression. The whimper he made was more like that of an intimidated animal. He backed up on the desk, his limbs clumsily slipping in his weak attempt to remove himself from his hold. No matter where he moved, Erwin was able to keep his hands right where they were and even quickened his pace.

Levi stared at him, a little horrified, but his cock jerked more insistently than ever in Erwin's hand, his fear fueling his arousal.

All at once, his struggling ceased and he grew still for a few moments. Then, he began moving with him, taking his fingers again, thrusting up into his hand, moaning and whining brokenly as he sought his elusive climax.

He'd given up. His breaths came out in pitiful shudders and the corners of his eyes glistened. Whether or not he really believed that Erwin would want to take him to five, he was willing to submit himself to whatever decision he made. Just like he said in the beginning, he needed him more badly than anything and he was willing to take whatever Erwin would give him.

He wasn't that cruel, though. The thought that Levi was willing to spread his legs on his desk for him all day was kind of romantic in a way, but Erwin didn't want to make him suffer like that.

Keeping himself where he was, he inclined his head slightly to the side to capture Levi's lips and felt him respond with what seemed like... relief. "Do you still need my fingers?" he asked. He kept them where they were, but he was once again letting Levi do with them as he pleased. He felt Levi nod, his lips brushing against his with each little tilt of his head. "Okay. I'll keep them there then."

He wouldn't mention the cramp he was giving his wrist.

At least his other wrist he used to jerk him off with still felt alright. That was the important one. Levi had once again gone silent. His eyes were shut tightly. A few tears had made their way down the sides of his face, although it may have just as well been sweat with all of the effort he was putting forth.

"Close?" Erwin asked, trying to keep his pace even when he noticed a new frantic change in the movement of Levi's hips. Levi nodded quickly a few times and whimpered desperately, huffed through his nose. The hands which he'd been awkwardly scrabbling at the desk with wrapped around Erwin's back and he clung to him again tightly as, finally, he came again.

The fourth seemed more powerful than the first, but looked a little uncomfortable. Levi panted his way through it heavily and kept his head pressed against Erwin's shoulder until the last of the tremors subsided.

Erwin released him gently, slowly sliding his fingers out of him, then flexed his fingers and shook out his tired wrist. When he let go of his cock, he noticed that, just as he had expected, there wasn't a drop left for him to come.

Levi averted his eyes when he noticed Erwin looking at him and he lifted his arms to clean his face with the back of his shirt sleeves.

"Don't worry. I didn't really plan to make you come again after that," he said. "Unless you want to. Then I suppose I could continue to help, but I'm not sure if my wrist could withstand any more strain."

Levi stared at him blankly for a second, then narrowed his eyes. "You're an asshole. I thought I was going to die if I came again."

He said some very different things in the beginning. Regardless... "Five times _does _sound excessive, but I'm sure that if we gave ourselves some more time, you could do it."

He ignored him, looking down at the mess on his stomach. It was obvious that it displeased him to be in such a state, but it appeared that he wouldn't move to do anything about it at the moment. He flopped back down onto Erwin's desk bonelessly and hung his legs over the front. "Feel free to dress me," he mumbled. "I can't move."

Erwin chuckled heartily. First, he found one of his socks to wipe them down with and then took care of things on his end, tucking himself back into his pants and refastening them. Their gear could wait for later. He found Levi's things where they'd been tossed and retrieved his briefs, then returned to him and slid them on for him. He buttoned up his shirt a little, then helped him sit up and hopped up onto the desk to sit next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Levi leaned heavily against him and sighed, nuzzling his cheek tiredly against his shoulder.

Smiling, Erwin bent his head down and kissed the top of his head. Levi looked up at him and huffed.

"If I can't fight this week, I'm going to tell everyone it's because your dick is too big."

Erwin didn't really have a retort for that. He would be just as much to blame. He only hoped that Levi wouldn't phrase it like that to the others, but he never knew what to expect from his mouth.

"Well... At least they'll know it's big."

A grin cracked Levi's deadpan expression.


End file.
